


I Want You More

by uglyshoes



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Lemon, Lust, M/M, Top Woojin, bottom Jihoon, but very lemon, involves lots of touching, not actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyshoes/pseuds/uglyshoes
Summary: Woojin has a lust for Jihoon, and maybe Jihoon does for him too. Things go a little unexpected tonight in the Zero Base.





	I Want You More

**Author's Note:**

> In NO way do I sexualize the minors ;;honestly I just CANT they’re children.. This is only for 2Park! It’s quite short and it is my first (actual) fic so I hope you do enjoy it tho it may be amateur :) ❤️

Jihoon was breathing shaky breaths. Woojin’s warm hands slid up Jihoon’s shirt to feel the soft pale skin. Jihoon was scared if it was okay to do this. He was scared if it was okay to enjoy this. How did he even get here? 

It was in Zero base. Night filled the room and darkness covered their sleepy eyes. Woojin suddenly crawled into Jihoon’s room and snuggled at his side. To Jihoon, this was a normal thing between them. Snuggling together closely like this was nothing romantic. Especially not in front of the cameras. Jihoon allowed himself to wrap his arms around Woojin’s head and feel the soft cushion of Woojin’s brune hair. 

This moment of peace was interrupted by a feeling of hands Jihoon’s waist. He let it pass because he figured Woojin was just moving in his sleep. Several minutes pass by and the hands moved higher, tracing the curves from his waist to his ribs. Jihoon was trying not to make noise as the other members and staff could wake up and find them like this. Trying to be quiet became harder when Woojin’s hand went higher, obviously toying with Jihoon’s nipples with with thumbs. Jihoon arched his back and his eyes were shut, though the darkness of the room wasn’t much different. “What’s Woojin doing? He’s definitely awake, oh god,” Jihoon thought to himself. He hadn’t realized how heavy his breathing had gotten until he started feeling Woojin’s lips press against his tummy, making him release soft noises. Woojin lifted one hand to Jihoon’s face and one hand rubbing circles on his lower abdomen. His thumb outlined the roundness of Jihoon’s cheek. Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open and the dark silhouette of Woojin was on top of him, dimly visible in the dark room.

Jihoon looked into the sharp eyes of his dear friend, his partner in crime, his precious younger-by-6-months dongsaeng. Jihoon couldn’t guess what was going on in Woojin’s head. He was always doing strange things, but this—this was harder to understand, especially because of the sincerity in his eyes as though he knew he wanted to do this for a while. As if he’d been unsure of his own actions and feared the consequences but ignored it. 

“W-woo–“ Jihoon was interrupted by Woojin’s lips. The kiss was soft, amateur, yet reassuring for both of them. Maybe it wasn’t romance they felt, but lust for one another. They pulled back, staring into each other’s eyes again. Despite the dimness in the room, Jihoon’s eyes sparkled like they always do. Jihoon was so beautiful even in the pitch black darkness. He kissed down Jihoon’s jaw, finding his neck and collarbone. Woojin was positioned in between Jihoon’s legs. Jihoon could feel Woojin’s growing bulge pressing on his inner thigh. They knew they couldn’t do this. Not where the other members were only a room away and not at this age. Definitely not. Woojin sat back up, scratching his head. “I.. I’m sorry about this. I’ll go back to my room,” Woojin said in a hushed voice. Jihoon sat up, eyes trying to find something else to look at in this pitch-black room. He moved his hand to grab onto Woojin’s, nodding at him to ensure him that it was alright. Before the tension in the air could worsen, Woojin quietly walked back into his own room. Jihoon didn’t realize he’d been biting his own lip that it’d become a little swollen. There was a feeling that weighted in their chests. “More,” they both thought. 

Jihoon really could not sleep now. Not with the thought of Woojin and what this meant for them and what Woojin was probably doing now about his erection. He grabbed at his own, envisioning Woojin’s against his and the warmth of Woojin’s body on top of him. So this really was lust. When Jihoon made his release quietly, he wondered if Woojin had already as well. If there was another night like this, neither were sure if they’d be able to resist going further than they did now.


End file.
